<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night To Remember by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149703">A Night To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix'>Shadowfire_RavenPheonix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire Hazards, Fluff and Smut, Fun in the tub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, this is just fucking SOFT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Candle lit dinner, soft music, a good meal... Zed doesn't know why Impulse has done all of this but he's not complaining.</p>
<p>Just a romantic fluffy little ZedPulse OneShot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/Kris | ZedaphPlays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown/gifts">RussetDown</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/gifts">BlueDblue62</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>A/N: </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>HI! So this has been sitting un-edited in my Google Doc’s for too long now and today when I was struggling getting anything<strong> else </strong>I needed to get done sorted, I decided that editing this was going to be my project to re-find my focus. And well… I got  this done, so that’s… Something. *nervous laughter*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Warnings:</strong> There ain't none. This is just sappy, fluffy, romantic mush with some mild steam <strike> See tags for details</strike></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>Dedication:</strong><br/><em> For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62">BlueDblue62</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown">RussetDown</a> you're both  directly responsible for me having lost my mind and writing this that night. You needed the soft and I didn't realize it at the time but apparently I did too, so thank you for being my inspiration on this and so much more.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>A Night To Remember</h2>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zedaph pushed back from the table with a contented sigh. He still wasn't entirely certain what had triggered Impulse to set up such a lovely evening for them but he certainly wasn't complaining. The dinner had been spectacular. The dessert even more so, and the candle-lit dining room with the soft music and heavy scent of gardenias -and where had Impulse even managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> those this time of year?- had put him in such a soft mood that he found himself even now just smiling up at the ceiling like a giddy school boy in the presence of his first crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "You absolutely out did yourself with that meal, Luv." Zed said, making a show of licking his lips and smiling over at his husband. He was aiming for playful and silly, but when he saw the softly amused and affectionate way Impulse was looking at him, the faintest hint of a chuckle reaching his ears, he just ended up blushing and chuckling somewhat self-consciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "What!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Just you." Impulse said, a genuine and full smile breaking through. "Just thinking about how much I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Well now he really was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Love you too Pulsey. You gonna tell me what all of this was about now that you're done romancing the socks off me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Who said I was done?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Oh really now? What more could there be?! My favorite meal, my favorite flowers? An atmosphere right out of a Barry White concert? What other romantic gesture could you possibly have planned?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Impulse flashed a truly massive grin before he got up and crossed the room pressing a quick kiss into his forehead. "Wait right here." And then he was gone. Zed sat and fidgeted, the temptation to get up and go find Impulse and whatever he was up to was a strong one, but he was enjoying himself far too much to risk ruining the surprise... whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And a surprise it would remain a bit longer cause when Impulse returned it was to cup his warm hands over Zedaph’s eyes before leaning in and whispering "Stand up, babe, it's all ready for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zed was unable to keep from giggling as he peppered his husband with questions and guesses as he let himself be led, blind, from the dining room to the hall. He knew their home well enough to know the direction he was being led in was toward the bedroom. He honestly was half expecting to be stood at the foot of their bed and have a bed covered in gardenia and rose petals revealed to him the way things had been going this evening. The hot, waxy smell of many lit candles only serving to reinforce his speculation. But then they’d taken too many steps and had definitely moved past the bed when they came to a halt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And with another soft kiss to his cheek Impulse dropped his hands and Zedaph opened his eyes upon paradise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse had turned the master bath into a scene straight out of a romance movie. Their oversized tub was full of softly scented water and there were indeed gardenia and rose petals, only they were strewn over the slightly steaming surface of the bathwater instead of bed sheets. Candles of every shape and size were on every surface available, in a way that would no doubt utterly nullify their homeowner’s insurance in case of a fire. However the many small, flickering flames reflecting and gleaming off the tiled walls, were filling the room with that soft, warm, wavering glow that was unparalleled when it came to setting the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Next to the tub, Impulse had a bottle of bubbles and a bowl of strawberries chilling in a mixing bowl of ice, and again Zed had to marvel at his husband’s surprising nack for romantic subterfuge. How on earth had Impulse gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>all of that </span>
  </em>
  <span>in here without Zedaph noticing or having the ice already melted?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Well?" he felt Impulse's lips against his neck. "What do you think?" The fact that was actually a hint of uncertainty in his husband's voice was something that needed to be rectified immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "What do I think?" He asked spinning in Impulse's arms. "I think you'd better be planning on joining me." And then he kissed his crazy romantic fool with his whole heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Well I was planning on feeding you the strawberries actually." Impulse said when Zedaph finally let him breathe again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "You can do that just as easily while cuddling me in the tub. Now, come on! Clothes off!" And he began tugging at Impulse's shirt. Laughing, Impulse let Zed pull it off of him before returning the favor, though they both saw to removing their own pants, mostly for the sake of expedience and not letting the water cool too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zed shooed Impulse into the bath first; waiting until the bigger man was situated before stepping in himself. Zed was unendingly grateful they had held out and bought the stupidly-expensive, extra-large, infinity tub, when the water sloshed over the lip as he sat, having been filled to a level meant for one and now having to accommodate two. Being able to slip into the warm water and be surrounded by his lover's embrace without any awkward waiting for the water level to drain down in order to avoid flooding was worth every penny and then some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He leaned back feeling the solid comforting presence behind him and sighed with absolute contentment when strong arms came around him and hugged him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    For a time they just reclined like that, letting the warm water soak into them and soothe away their troubles and cares…. not that Zed had many left after being spoiled so thoroughly this evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When he felt a glass press to his lips Zed parted them and allowed Impulse to tip a sip of the tangy bubbles into his mouth. He enjoyed several more sips before the cool, freckled flesh of one of the strawberries was offered to him.  He accepted that as well, but he made a point of dragging his lips over his benefactor's fingers as he did so, feeling ridiculously playful and affectionate after everything. He still had no idea what he'd done to deserve all of this but far be it from him to complain when he felt like he might actually be slipping into a state of pure bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    When the strawberries had been consumed Impulse encouraged him to take the glass of bubbles himself and Zedaph found himself being treated to the positively sinful delight of having his husband begin the process of washing his hair before the water could grow tepid. He hummed and leaned into the touch of strong fingers firmly rubbing into his scalp and making him want to do nothing less than melt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He barely managed to finish his glass of champagne before he was too docile and content to safely put down the glass without risking simply dropping it on the tiles. In fact, he was very nearly dozing and barely aware of it when his hair was rinsed clean and a soapy washcloth began to drag over his skin.... Until it ran across his lower belly and a corner of the floating fabric brushed over his cock, that was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The organ had risen to half mast just for the simple fact of being naked and pressed up against his husband's equally naked body and the unlooked-for touch sent an excited shiver through him. The slight gasp that escaped him wasn't lost on the man behind him and the cloth disappeared in favor of a heavily soaped hand pressing into the curls at the base of his dick and scrubbing lazily at the skin there until Zedaph was sporting something that was decidedly more than a semi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Impulse..." He moaned softly, his hips rocking forward and making him aware that he wasn't the only one being affected by their current activities based on the stiffness he could feel at his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Shhhhhhh" Impulse soothed. "Just relax Babe. Let me make you feel good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Zedaph couldn't help the whine that escaped him but he relaxed all the same, as that still slightly soapy hand took a hold of him and began to stroke him. The motion, slow and steady at first, gradually kindled the embers of desire deep in his groin until his balls were drawn up tight even in the relaxing heat of the bath. Then Impulse’s grip shifted, letting his fingers play more over the swollen head of Zed’s cock making all the nerves in his legs light up like a new-year's fireworks display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Pulsey!" He cried, his hips rocking up and making the water splash over the floor despite the tub's design. Impulse's only reply was to change his grip one last time, speed and rhythm just exactly the way he knew Zed liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Come'on babe. Cum for me." The murmured words in his ear were his undoing and with a groaning, song-like whine Zed came; spilling into the water and undoing all of his husband’s hard work at cleaning him up before he collapsed back, panting and boneless and so very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> blissed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Impulse held him, his hands now simply innocently stroking at his hair and chest as he dropped one gentle kiss after another onto his temples until Zed found enough of his scattered wits to form words again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Satisfied, Sweetheart?" Impulse asked, that hint of an amused chuckle that had been there all evening back in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Very." Zed finally managed once he convinced his tongue it was no longer numb and useless. "Well on all fronts accept one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Why? Don't get me wrong all of this was amazing and sweet and lovely and romantic... but just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    That chuckle was definitely back; he could feel it in the way Impulse's chest was starting to bounce softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "What day is it?" Impulse asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Um... Thursday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Date, Zedaph..." Impulse hinted, His chuckles turning into light hearted laughter as Zed wracked his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "the... twelfth... maybe... yes! Yesterday was the office meeting, and it was scheduled for the eleventh so today is the twelfth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Of what month?" Impulse could barely contain himself now and the words came out vibrating as he held back his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    <em>It was... Oh... OH!</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Happy Birthday, Babe."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>A/N:</strong> Thanks for reading! And please, please please drop me a comment and let me know what you think ya? What did you like? What surprised you? Really anything at all! I just love hearing from all you lovelies!</p>
<p> Love, gratitude and affection for my stellar beta readers on this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85">MRTL85</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites">IanNeverWrites</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>